Rarity
Rarity is a pony from the My lIttle Pony Universe. She is a generous and overdramatic pony who is obessed with fasion. She is also the love interest of Spike as well. She also has a sister named Sweetie Belle who is one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders The Grand Summer Season Trek Rarity was one day kidnapped by Discord who mindraped her with her friends to spite Twilight Sparkle. At the end he reveals this and has them fight her friends but she is taken down by Q and Spike who get her back to normal in time to defeat Discord with the other ponies. Totally Mobian Spies Rarity as a friend of Twilight joins forces with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and The B Team for Totally Mobian Spies to stop Iron Queen, Her Syndicate and Chrsyatlis. She however is a little regretful of having Spike in Canterlot. Rariity is not one to use violence often as she shows when she is a little disgusted by FInn's overagression towards Magic Man. She accompanies the cre throughout all kinds of stuff like foiling her foes plans. Now that Rarity is a member of the team she does have her wondering why the group is so not picky with fashion and looks and she doesn't like brutal methods of violence though she will to protect a friend . Rarity despite this can fight, as she did against the changlings although she got abducted and then saved. Rarity shows concern when she sees Snake's condition and tries to get him to a hopsital. Rarity during the final battle saves her sister from Ghtesis as he had plans to kill and then user her mane as a fur coat Rarity joins her friends and Bender at a Christmas party plan and she is assigned to the decorations with Spike and they both are noticed by Starfire who is unaware of their involvement with Bender and when they tell him. Bender calls Rarity on being so judgemental The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Rarity accompanies her friends as they face Discord again and also Sigma. Relationship Twilight Sparkle Applejack Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Spike Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Big Boss, SHining Armor, Princess Candence, Alex, Asami Sato,Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy White, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Katara, Astrid, Hiccup, Danny Phantom, Tak, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx ,Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Roll Enemies: Discord, Nightmare Moon, Diamond Dogs, Queen Chrystatlis, Vilgaxand his alliegance, Iron Queen and Her Syndicate rarity 1.png rarity 2.jpg rarity 4.jpg rarity 5.png rarity 6.png rarity 7.png rarity 8.png rarity 9.png rarity 10.png rarity 11.png rarity 12.png rarity 13.png rarity 14.png rarity 15.png rarity 16.png rarity 17.png rarity 18.png rarity frump.jpg , Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Magic Users Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Non Humans Category:Guile Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Sibling Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Animals Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure